Ailes noires
by Saemi67
Summary: Ludwig et Wilhelm se démènent pour savoir comment s'avouer mutuellement leur amour, inconscients de la menace qui plane non seulement sur eux, mais aussi sur le royaume. Souvenirs enfouis, ombre malfaisante... Le chaos semble sur le point de s'étendre.


**Bonjour tout le monde^^, me voila reparti avec une nouvelle histoire de "_Ludwig Révolution"_. Finalement, j'ai commencé à écrire une histoire complètement différente que celle que je voulais faire avant. Donc, pas la peine d'avoir lu ma première fic "Mon bel inconnu" pour suivre ou comprendre des référence =).  
Cette histoire est plus sombre et mature, mais je ne suis pas du tout sure du rating pour le moment... Je met T en attendant, si au fil des chapitres, vous pensez qu'il vaut mieux le changer, signalez-le moi, s'il-vous-plaît !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

****Prologue**

Une ombre filait dans la nuit et le silence, elle parcourait les couloirs du château à la recherche de sa proie. C'était le moment idéal, il ne manquait plus que la personne adéquate. Un simple coup d'œil suffirait, son réceptacle était proche, elle le savait. Elle passa furtivement devant la salle du trône et prit la direction des chambres de la famille royale. Sentant que cette personne était bien là, elle traversa la porte.  
La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais sa vision était aussi claire qu'en plein jour. L'ombre s'approcha du lit, les teintures de celui-ci était fermée, et regarda un instant le couple endormi. Un sourire satisfait et démoniaque se forma sur ses lèvres invisibles tandis qu'elle observait son futur instrument. Après des années de patience, elle avait enfin l'occasion de se venger.

Elle s'approcha doucement, et fixa les yeux clos. Au moment où sa victime se retourna dans son sommeil, elle fusionna brutalement avec. Elle ne laissa aucune trace et perturba les rêves de l'homme qu'elle possédait désormais.

* * *

_Dans une forêt sombre, rendue plus inquiétante par l'orage menaçant d'éclater, sur un chemin boueux, un enfant perdu avançait sans trop savoir où il allait. Il regarda autour de lui, effrayé. La pluie commença à tomber. Le petit garçon grelotta, les yeux remplis de larmes. Il avait faim, peur, et froid. Il appela à l'aide, mais seul le tonnerre lui répondit, le faisant sursauter. Il courut alors sans réfléchir. Soudain, il aperçut une petite chaumière, de la fumée s'échappait légèrement de la cheminée. Le petit garçon reprit espoir et se dirigea vers elle. Il allait toquer, quand la porte s'ouvrit violement. Une ombre gigantesque et menaçante apparut devant ses yeux, avant de se jeter sur lui._

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!_

Wilhelm se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Il soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ses yeux se tournèrent instinctivement vers la silhouette allongée à ses côtés, et un sourire tendre se dessinèrent sur ses lèvres. Le prince Ludwig dormait encore paisiblement, lui permettant de mieux observer les traits et le corps si parfait de son amant. La beauté du futur roi dépassait l'entendement, il paraissait presque venir d'un autre monde tant sa peau était lisse, sans aucune imperfection. Ses longs cheveux roux éparpillés sur l'oreiller formaient une auréole de flamme autour du visage endormi du prince. Son amant était plus que magnifique.

Le valet retint un petit soupir, « amant » était un bien grand mot. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas lui-même comment qualifier sa relation avec son prince. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de leur « chasse à princesse » infructueuse, Ludwig lui réclamait de temps à autre une nuit dans son lit. Wilhelm se laissait faire, car il l'aimait, mais il doutait fortement que ce soit réciproque. Le roux ne le traitait plus de la même façon, on pourrait presque dire qu'ils avaient une relation plus « amicale », voire qu'ils étaient amis. Mais avec les nuits qu'ils passaient quelque fois ensemble… Le jeune homme avait déjà entendu une personne employer un terme assez insolite, « **sex friends** » si sa mémoire était bonne, et c'était assez proche de leur cas. Evidemment, Wilhelm préfèrerais une relation plus profonde, et surtout moins malsaine. Mais l'élu de son cœur était sûrement plus intéressé par un mariage hétérosexuel, avec une femme aux formes démesurées et au visage d'ange. Il était plus prudent de garder ses sentiments informulés, le prince se doutait sans doute de quelque chose, sinon leur relation ne serait plus jamais la même. Etre le confident et égal de son aimé était suffisant, il ne voulait rien risquer en demandant plus.

Le brun se leva sans bruit, prit ses vêtements gisant sur le sol et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se rafraichir. Tout en se passant de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, il repensa à ce curieux rêve. Avait-il une signification quelconque ? Il ne se souvenait pas s'être un jour perdu ainsi dans la forêt… Il se sentait certes mal à l'aise lorsqu'il devait en traverser une, mais c'était dû aux douloureux souvenirs de voir son amie Lisette couverte de sang à l'air si maléfique. Il s'essuya le visage en espérant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar sans importance, que ce n'était rien de mauvais augure et s'habilla. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, le prince s'était redressé dans une position assise et se frottait les yeux paresseusement.

* * *

Sentant une absence de chaleur à ses côtés, Ludwig ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il constata que Will s'était déjà levé. Le prince soupira, admirant la capacité de son valet de pouvoir se lever tôt chaque matin, même après une nuit comme celle qu'ils venaient de passer. Ils couchaient ensemble quand l'envie leur prenait, le prince prenait toujours le commandes évidemment, et ils continuaient leurs activités habituelles dans la journée, comme si de rien n'était. Il s'étira longuement en se demandant combien de temps cette mascarade allait durer. Il savait parfaitement que son valet espérait plus qu'une simple relation à la fois amicale et charnelle, alors qu'attendait-il pour faire le premier pas ? Il était hors de question que ce soit lui qui le fasse ! Que cette andouille apprenne à prendre les devants !

Le roux fixa un moment le plafond, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il éprouvait pour le brun qui comblait de temps à autres le vide de son lit. Wilhelm était très précieux, il représentait quelque chose de spécial pour lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et depuis leur retour au royaume, ils étaient bien plus proches qu'à leur départ. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils en donnaient l'air, peut-être avait-il tout simplement enfin réussit à exprimer, d'une certaine manière, ses sentiments confus à son valet. Il l'aimait, peut-être. Si ce benêt se décidait à se déclarer, il en aurait le cœur net. A moins que le problème ne vienne de lui. Il n'avait jamais été très expressif, ni très doué pour dire, ou du moins faire comprendre, le vrai fond de sa pensée. Chaque mot qui franchissait ses lèvres était tel des dagues lancées sur l'interlocuteur.

Ludwig se redressa, s'asseyant, et frotta ses yeux encore embués par le sommeil. Il devait vraiment arrêter de se casser la tête. Lorsque la voix de celui qui occupait ses pensées se fit entendre, il posa doucement son regard sur lui, son visage était toujours si expressif, il l'enviait secrètement au fond pour cela.

- Avez-vous bien dormi, mon prince ? » demandait Will, souriant.

- Mouais. » grommela le prince en réponse. « Tu as un truc sur le feu pour te lever si tôt ? J'espérais rester au chaud plus longtemps, ce matin. » Le valet sourit à cette allusion.

- Ma famille vient rendre service au château tout à l'heure, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne les ais pas vu, donc j'aimerais les accueillir. » il hésita avant de reprendre. « Et puis, je n'ai pas très bien dormi… Et n'arrivant pas à me rendormir, je me suis levé. »

Ludwig haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se rallongea en prévenant son valet que, lui, avait l'intention de « glander » encore un peu avant de se lever, le priant implicitement de lui ramener un plateau petit déjeuner au lit. Wilhelm ria doucement et quitta la chambre royale.  
Ils avaient pris tout les deux l'habitude de se parler de façon plus familière, Will le vouvoyait toujours, mais il était bien plus à l'aise lors de leurs discussions. Leurs nombreux voyages et leur relation désormais moins tendue, le brun avait pris plus d'assurance et se faisait moins souvent avoir, bien qu'il doive souvent se faire torture pour ne pas céder aux chantages sentimentaux que certaines personnes exerçaient sur lui.

_« Si seulement il avait assez d'assurance pour d'autres choses… »_ pensa Ludwig en fermant les yeux.

Marchant seul dans un couloir, il se permit un sourire plus en accord avec sa vraie nature. C'était presque trop facile, il avait vraiment choisi le bon réceptacle, personne ne se douterait de rien. Il ne devait à présent qu'attendre encore un peu, et sa machine se mettrait enfin en route. Et dès que ce sera le cas, plus rien ne pourra empêcher la destruction en chaîne qu'il avait planifié. Un rire cruel résonna alors dans les couloirs déserts.

* * *

**Si vous avez aimé ou detesté, je suis ouverte aux critiques, donc review svp !**


End file.
